A Promise He Made
by yumesakura
Summary: Promises were meant to be broken, but promises he made to her were worth keeping. One shot.


**A Promise He Made**

_Written by yumesakura_

**

* * *

****Hi! **_yumesakura_** here(:**

**I wrote this one shot and I like it a lot. It's my first one shot so please be gentle in your reviews.**

**Thank you so much for your support!**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. And I respect the author who is.

* * *

It was another cold night at Alice Academy and everyone was either sleeping or awake. And in Sakura Mikan's case, she was awake. It was winter break and everyone was glad about the respite they deserved. And what everyone was looking forward to was tomorrow. In just two hours it would be Christmas Day.

The brunette was out all day, wrapping presents at the last minute and delivering them all around the Academy. And when she didn't have presents to give out, she gave candy canes. Yuu and all her friends told her that she didn't have to give a gift to everyone, but Mikan wouldn't listen. She wanted to give a little something to everyone she knew. And if she didn't, she'd feel guilty about it. That's just how she always was. She was giving even if others weren't that way to her.

And now she sat up wide awake. She looked to her bedside lamp and there, was a neatly wrapped gift. The only person she failed to deliver a present to was Natsume. The Alice Academy prodigy had been out on a mission for three days. Mikan had hoped to see him today to give him the gift she picked out specifically for him.

Christmas Day wasn't the reason why she couldn't sleep. She was worried to her stomach about Natsume. Over the years Natsume had become one of the closest people to her. He was there even when she didn't expect him to be. The thought of losing him was something she'd never want to happen.

Mikan reminisced the first time she arrived at the Academy. Natsume was cold and unsociable. They were rivals, but that rivalry slowly dissolved and eventually became into a friendship. Sure they had arguments, but they always came to a conclusion.

Tonight, Mikan didn't want to think about the memories she made with him. Christmas was about love, warmth, friendship, and family. And thinking about the times she spent with Natsume made her feel like he wasn't ever coming back. She didn't want to feel that way tomorrow.

But she kept remembering, and after a while, she fell asleep, probably dreaming about Fluff Puffs and other deserts.

There was a creak at her window, and there, standing in Mikan's room was Natsume Hyuuga.

Sweat glistened from his forehead to his neck. Natsume made his way towards the sleeping figure, grabbed a chair from Mikan's desk, and sat down by the edge of her bed.

Natsume sighed; the day he had to leave for a mission was the day Mikan made him promise to come back in time for Christmas. He knew that in Mikan's mind he might have to break that promise. His gaze fell upon Mikan's slumbering face. Promises were meant to be broken, but promises he made to her were worth keeping.

His hand reached out and gently brushed away the strands of hair that fell over Mikan's face. The motion caused the sleeping maiden to stir. Natsume moved his hand quickly and stealthily away as Mikan opened her eyes.

The figure next to her was blurry and unfamiliar. Now that she was aware that someone was in her room, she was about to let out a small yelp when the stranger murmured, "Don't get your polka dotted panties in a knot, it's just me."

"Natsume?" Mikan sat up and turned on her lamp, giving the room a small glow.

Natsume didn't say anything since Mikan knew it was really him.

Her smile radiated from her face, and for the first time he came back after his mission, he felt at home.

"You're home!" Mikan exclaimed, trying to hold back the urge to hug him tightly.

A small grin appeared on his lips, "Merry Christmas, Polka."

Mikan turned to look at her clock, and read 12:01 a.m. She smiled, "You're one minute late, Natsume."

"No, you were snoring when I came in."

Mikan grimaced, "I do not snore!"

"Maybe not as loud as you yell."

She ignored that comment and handed him the small box that intended to be his gift. Natsume took it. The gift was carefully wrapped with red wrapping paper decorated with shiny stars.

"Go ahead," the brunette encouraged. "Open it."

Just as carefully it was wrapped, Natsume removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. He held out a very simple locket. No designs, just a smooth locket hanging from a silver chain.

"You really expect me to wear something girly," Natsume frowned with something like amusement in his voice.

Mikan gave him a small push on his chest, "It's not girly, Natsume. Sumire gave Mochu a locket with her picture inside, and he wears it."

"I'm sure he thinks it's really girly," he smirked as he opened the locket. A small light emitted from it along with a hologram picture of his group of friends smiling. Everyone was in it; Youichi, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Mochu, Anna and even that damn Shadow manipulator.

"Thanks," Natsume whispered as his bangs shadowed his eyes. Mikan smiled at him knowing he loved it.

"Wear it on missions whenever you feel the need to see us."

"I don't…" he began.

Mikan slightly cocked her head, "Huh?"

"I didn't bring you a present," he muttered looking like a kid who was telling his mother he lost his lunch money.

But Mikan just smiled and said, "Its fine. Christmas isn't about getting gifts."

"I've heard that one before." Natsume rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he wasn't familiar with what Christmas was about.

Mikan glowered at the boy, "You have no appreciation whatsoever."

Natsume grimaced, "Think whatever you want, Polka."

"I will. And for your information, I don't wear polka dotted underwear anymore. Let me remind you, seeing that you forgot; I'm sixteen."

"Maybe I should check on that," Natsume chuckled, giving her that famous evil smirk.

She pulled over the covers and laid back down on her pillow while muttering 'pervert' under her breath. "You can let yourself out."

"I'm impressed by your manners," Natsume sarcastically said. "I'll see you in the morning, pigtails."

Mikan yawned, "I…don't wear pigtails either…Natsume."

Just when he was about to leave, Mikan whispered, "Thank you for keeping your promise." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Natsume looked at the once again sleeping beauty. "Y'know polka…I don't need a gift either. You've…always been there. That's all I need."

He swiftly put the locket on and opened her window. "And about the promise I made. Like I said, promises from you are worth keeping." He climbed out of the window easily and quietly, moving back into the night.

Mikan turned onto her back and smiled to herself, "You never said that, Natsume." Slumber took over her and she finally went back to bed. This time dreaming not of Fluff Puffs but of seeing Natsume with everyone else.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, so this is my first one shot. I've wanted to write this for a while now. I just haven't had the time.

And yes I know I should be working on my story, That Was Then, This Is Now, and I am.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. I didn't really want a whole Christmassy feeling to this because in my opinion, I think that Christmas stories are over used.

But that's just my own personal opinion, so you may criticize me on it. I do like Christmas one shots, it's just that there's a lot of them out there.

So, please review this since it is my first one shot. I hope you enjoyed it.

Check my profile for any updates.

Adieu my faithful readers.

_--yumesakura_


End file.
